Harold
Harold Harold is a helicopter used for patrolling the railway. He is now part of the Search and Rescue Team. Bio When Harold first met Percy he stated that railways were "slow and out-of-date", but was proven wrong when Percy later beat him in a race. Harold is owned by the coastguard on Sodor and lives at Dryaw airfield by Thomas' branchline. He keeps a watchful eye over Sodor in case of trouble, and speeds to the rescue of anyone in distress. Persona Harold speaks in a manner reminiscent of an RAF pilot, using terms such as "wizard" and "old chap" in conversation. Basis Harold is based on a Sikorsky S-55 helicopter, built in the UK as the Westland Whirlwind. He has added floats. Livery Harold is painted white with red lining. In the Twelfth Season episode Henry Gets It Wrong, Harold was painted white with black lining. Appearances Harold's Railway Series appearances are listed below, in chronological order: * "Percy the Small Engine" * "More About Thomas the Tank Engine" (does not speak) * "Thomas Comes Home" (does not speak) * "Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree" (does not speak) In the television series, Harold has appeared in: * Season 2 - Percy and Harold, The Runaway, and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (does not speak) * Season 3 - Percy's Promise, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, All at Sea, and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Season 4 - Trucks! * Season 5 - Baa! (does not speak), Toby and the Flood, Thomas and the Rumours (does not speak), Oliver's Find, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, and Make Someone Happy * Season 6 - A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter and Percy's Chocolate Crunch * Season 7 - Emily's New Coaches (cameo), Harold and the Flying Horse, Best Dressed Engine (cameo), and The Grand Opening (does not speak) * Season 8 - Don't Tell Thomas * Season 9 - Thomas and the Rainbow (does not speak), The Magic Lamp, and Bold and Brave * Season 10 - Topped Off Thomas, Thomas and the Birthday Mail, and Thomas and the Treasure * Season 12 - Henry Gets It Wrong and James Works It Out * Season 14 - Henry's Health and Safety (cameo), Being Percy (cameo), Jumping Jobi Wood! (does not speak), Jitters and Japes (cameo), and Merry Misty Island Specials: * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Engines * The Great Discovery * Misty Island Rescue Trivia * In the second season, Harold's rotors were achieved using a transparent disk. Voice Actors * Kevin Frank (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Keith Wickham - (Misty Island Rescue - present; UK) * Hiroyuki Satō (Japan) (Season 2 - Season 8) * Wataru Hatano (Japan) (Season 9 - Present) Merchandising * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail) (both discontinued) * Learning Curve Wooden (normal and with magnet) * Take-Along (normal and with magnet) * Take-n-Play * TOMY/TrackMaster * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * Bachmann * Bandai Tecs * Mega Bloks Gallery File:TobyandtheFlood2.jpg Image:ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter.JPG File:Percy'sPromise35.png Image:PercyandHarold.png|Harold in season 2 File:TobyandtheFlood1.jpg File:Oliver'sFind11.jpg|Oliver and Harold File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree12.jpg|Harold arrives at the Christmas party File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse.jpg File:Baa!11.jpg|Harold lands at Maithwaite File:ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter6.jpg|Harold at Tidmouth Sheds File:HaroldsPilots.png|Harold's pilots in Season 6 File:TheGreatDiscovery65.png|Harold in The Great Discovery File:ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter3.jpg|Harold with his cargo net File:CallingAllEngines65.jpg|Harold with The Fat Controller in Calling All Engines File:ThomasandtheTreasure27.png|Thomas and Harold in the tenth season File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch26.png|Harold in Percy's Chocolate Crunch File:JamesWorksItOut11.png|Harold in CGI File:MistyIslandRescue210.jpg|Harold in Misty Island Rescue Image:Haroldnameplate.png File:Harold'sModelSpecification.PNG|Harold's model specifications Image:ThomasandHarold.PNG|A promotional photo of Thomas and Harold File:ThomasandHarold2.png Image:Haroldpromo.jpg File:ERTLHarold.jpg|ERTL Harold File:LCWoodenHarold.jpg|LC Wooden Harold File:Take-AlongHarold.jpg|Take-Along Harold File:MyFirstHarold.jpeg|My First Harold File:BachmannHarold.jpg|Bachmann Harold File:HaroldStoryLibrary.jpg|Harold's story library book File:ReallyUsefulRusty!1.jpg|Harold rescuing some hikers in the magazines File:MountainRescue5.jpg|Harold rescue's Duncan in Mountain Rescue Category:Non-rail vehicles